Eterno
by Omega Lucy
Summary: Dipper no siempre fue un humano ordinario, el interés de Bill por el reside en un rencor mas antiguo que su propia existencia en el escape mental.


— _¿Me amas?_

— _¿Aun lo dudas?_

— _Contigo nunca se sabe…_

— _Sabes bien que si…lo cual es absurdo para mí_

— _No tiene nada de malo que te guste mirar a las estrellas_

…

Él era un dios joven, no tenía muchos millones de años de creación. Hecho a partir de la constelación _osa mayor,_ nombrado por los demás dioses como la estrella _Alioth_. Alioth fue creado para velar por la seguridad de criaturas mágicas junto Pegasus y Hydra, tenía una misión como todos, un deber del cual estaba orgulloso y no dudaría en cumplir ni por un segundo de su casi inmortal vida. Pero incluso Alioth siendo un dios, descubriría lo mortal que podría ser un sentimiento como el amor.

…

No recordaba bien como había comenzado a frecuentar aquello, podría decirse que solo había sucedido cuando paseaba por la tierra de los mortales cuidando de sus criaturas cuando le conoció: cruel, maligno y despiadado, todo lo contrario a él pero que más se podría esperar de un demonio. Al principio lo detestaba con todo su ser, no toleraba como se atrevía a lastimar a todos sus adorados seres o a convertirlos en terribles criaturas del mal; si recordaba como al inicio todo eran peleas tratando de alejarlos de sus amadas creaciones y quizás era esa decisión a eliminarle lo que atrajo aún más al demonio de cabellos color oro.

—¿Dónde están tus hermanos, _hijo de las estrellas_? ¿De nuevo te dejan todo el trabajo a ti? Vaya que son unos flojos—hablaba con esa clásico tono de burla y cinismo que siempre frecuentaba, el cual tanto irritaba al joven dios. Estando en un lugar como la tierra de los mortales, ambos debían tomar una forma que les permitiera estar allí, por ende los dos podrían verse como unos simples humanos paseando un bosque cualquiera.

—Hasta donde se no te he dado ninguna autorización para llamarme así, _Metallah_ …—sonrió ladino ante la mueca de molestia del demonio quien de tan solo recordar su nombre original solo sintió asco—¿Por qué no dejas todo esto y regresas con nosotros? ¿Por qué preferiste ser un…?

—Bien _mi lord_ _Alioth,_ no volveré a llamarle de esa manera si no le gusta pero si no quiere que le arranque los ojos le agradecería no volver a llamarme así de nuevo—para el joven dios fue más una gracia que una advertencia para tomarse en serio el que el rubio se tornara rojizo por unos momentos.

—Oh discúlpame si te ofendí, Bill…

Él no era más que otra simple creación del gran dios a raíz de una constelación y al igual que Alioth tenía una misión y deber pero por supuesto que nada bueno ocurre cuando los dioses se corrompen por la maldad, eso había ocurrido a Metallah, creado a partir de la constelación _Triangulum._ Ahora no era más que un poderoso demonio que trataba de destruir lo que sus antiguos iguales habían creado ¿Por qué? Quizás mero capricho de su parte; Bill Cipher, como ahora se hacía llamar, no tenía demasiados motivos para lo que deseaba: la mera destrucción. Pero entonces claro apareció Alioth, quizás el más joven y posiblemente un poco más ingenuo que sus iguales pero a la vez el más puro de ellos y el ser que se llegó a convertir en su obsesión.

…

Lo odiaba, Bill realmente lo detestaba ¿y cómo no? Aquel mocoso insolente le llamaba por su antiguo nombre cada vez que le veía. Lo aborrecía, no quería saber de su antigua conexión con los dioses, solo quería destruirlos a todos…a todos menos a Alioth quizás, no lo entendía pero ese _chiquillo_ provocaba cada cosa en él, quizás cuando lograse sus cometidos lo conservaría como un premio o inclusive una mascota. Aunque a la vez deseaba destruirle y así acabar con esa incomodidad en su ser que había comenzado a provocarle cada vez, pero solo conseguía sentirse más confundido y el tratar de asesinarle era aún más difícil.

—¿Por qué no dejas de mirare? ¿Tan mal me veo como un humano? —soltó una risita al ver como el de cabellera dorada no hacía más que examinarle con la mirada aunque claro que al ser descubierto la desvió orgullosamente.

—En realidad si, estas horrible ¿sabes? Nada comparado conmigo que soy realmente apuesto y sexy—alardeó sonriendo con superioridad y galanura, acto que no pasó desapercibido el dios de los seres míticos.

—No sabía que los demonios tendían a coquetear con sus superiores.

—¿Ah? En primer lugar yo coqueteo con todo el mundo, no te sientas especial y en segundo ¿los dioses? ¿Mis superiores? No me hagas…—el rubio se silenció al tener tan cerca al dios de cabellera castaña el cual solo sonreía con aparente calma e incluso inocencia, no parecía importarle mucho estar a unos pocos centímetros del rostro contrario—¿Ahora quien coquetea con quién?

Puede que hubiese sido el momento perfecto para sujetar su cuello y destrozar su tráquea para matarle aprovechando que estaba en una forma frágil, pero esa idea se desvaneció totalmente de su cabeza al sentir los labios del castaño en los propios. Sin duda eso le llenó de mucha sorpresa, ¿Qué no sabía ese dios ingenuo en lo que se estaba metiendo? Su respuesta estaba en su pregunta, Alioth era ingenuo, puede que estuviera al tanto de lo malvado que podría ser un demonio pero ¿Por qué no? Posiblemente podría hacerle cambiar…Cipher por su lado solo le siguió el beso.

…

Tal vez ahora si recordara un poco más el cómo habían llegado encontrarse cada vez más seguido en el mundo mortal. Como de insultos pasaban a comentarios irónicos y sarcásticos, y de estos pasaban a besos y caricias e inclusive mucho más; algo que por supuesto estaba muy mal y el propio cuerpo de Alioth lo reflejaba. Con cada momento de intimidad entre el dios y el demonio, el cuerpo del menor adquiría manchas oscuras en todo su perfecto ser que significaban algo terrible: su vida se acortaba cada vez más.

—Cada vez son más, ¿realmente no te importa? —pregunto Cipher paseando sus dedos por aquellas negras marcas en el abdomen del menor.

—No…sabía que sucedería pero realmente no me importa... —mentía, si le importaba pero no porque su cuerpo se estuviese deteriorando poco a poco sino porque sabía que pronto lo inevitable ocurriría, él iba a morir y dejaría a Bill para siempre—Bill…

—¿Si…?

—¿Me amas? —la pregunta del castaño le tomo ciertamente por sorpresa, no es que fuese una pregunta que le hiciera comúnmente, de hecho nunca se la había planteado ¿Él sentía esa clase de sentimiento tan puro como lo era el llamado amor? Sinceramente, no lo sabía, podría estar sintiéndolo y no se daría cuenta.

—¿Aun lo dudas? —fue lo único que atinó a responderle, no era del todo una afirmación pero tampoco lo negaba, solo no podría decirlo o expresarlo de una forma abiertamente cursi como lo era decir "si te amo".

—Contigo nunca se sabe…—soltó una risita que sin duda llegó a indignar al rubio, fue esa indignación que le dio la respuesta que necesitaba.

—Sabes bien que si…lo cual es absurdo para mí

—No tiene nada de malo que te guste mirar a las estrellas…

Cipher frunció ligeramente el ceño mientras una torcida sonrisa se formaba en su rostro, ese dios lo desesperaba, le había hecho decir algo que no iba para nada con su personalidad, pero ¿ya que más daba? Si estaba enamorado de ese mocoso idiota y le molestaba, tendría que compensarle el hacerle sentir esos sentimientos estúpidos ahora o lo pagaría caro, oh sí, vaya que se los cobraría caro y de la manera más excitante.

…

—¿A qué te refieres con que vas a morir? Tu eres un dios…¡Tú no puedes morir!

Era sorprendente como apenas unas simples palabras le había hecho sentir de la peor manera; a él le gustaba el dolor, era algo que tenía muy en claro pero el que sentía en su pecho en esos momentos era tan fuerte y espantoso que apenas y podría sopórtalo, no le gustaba para nada, quería que acabara.

—Pues ya ves porque está mal que estemos juntos…

—¿Qué…? ¿Tú sabías que esto sucedería? ¿¡Alioth tú lo sabías!? ¡Sabías que ibas a morir y aun así me hiciste sentir estos asquerosos sentimientos frágiles! —gritó lleno de ira mientras sujetaba el cuello del dios con fuerza, el castaño no puso ninguna resistencia o trato de soltarse, solo le dejaba hacer.

—Quería…quería que volvieras a ser un…agh…Bill me estas lastimando…

—¿¡Querías que fuese un maldito dios de nuevo!? ¿¡Por eso es que estabas conmigo!?

Apretó el agarre al cuello del castaño quien solo podía quejarse por la falta de aire y el dolor, es una forma tan frágil como lo era la humana no podría aguantar mucho más. Notó el odio en los ojos del rubio quien no parecía ceder a su agarre, Alioth sintió que el cuello le empezaba a quemar y notó las llamas azules que salían de las manos del demonio; Cipher estaba seguro de algo, si había sido utilizado por ese mocoso, no saldría impune, si bien Alioth moriría no sería precisamente por el desgaste que sufría su cuerpo: él mismo lo mataría.

Y así fue.

Bill no solo destrozo su cuello, inconforme y cegado por la ira y el dolor que sentía utilizo su bastón como una espada para destrozar de un todo su cuerpo. Por supuesto que aquello no pasaría desapercibido para los demás dioses y como castigo, Bill fue expulsado de forma eterna del mundo palpable y fue enviado al escape mental, perdiendo su forma física y su habilidad de entrar en el mundo mortal para siempre.

…

—¿Qué haremos con Alioth? —Orión sostenía entre sus manos un fragmento del alma del dios de seres míticos que no había sido destruido por Cipher.

—Déjalo en la vía del tiempo, permite que renazca en un simple mortal en unos cuantos siglos…no somos tan crueles como para destruir lo que queda de su alma, a fin de cuentas era uno de los hijos preferidos…

El cazador obedeció y decidió dejar aquella esfera luminosa en algún lugar del tiempo para que volviese a nacer. Alioth dejaría de ser un dios, perdería todos sus recuerdos y quizás todo lo que alguna vez sintió. El hijo de las estrellas simplemente ya no existiría para ellos.

…

Odiaba a ese mocoso, metiéndose y arruinando sus planes para regresar al mundo físico pero sabía su odio era mucho más justificado que un plan fallido, solo ver el símbolo en su frente le había confirmado todo. Él era Alioth. Dipper Pines no era más que la esencia sobrante de ese dios estúpido. El dios por el cual aún conservaba esos asquerosos sentimientos. Pero él era Bill Cipher, si había aniquilado a ese mocoso milenios atrás cuando era un dios ¿Por qué no sería más fácil ahora que era un simple humano? En cuanto su tan ansiado plan se completara sería lo primero en su lista. Dipper Pines moriría en el _Weirdmagedon,_ sabía que faltaba muy poco para ello y disfrutaría mucho el acabar con la vida de ese chiquillo molesto y esta vez se aseguraría de que no quedase nada.

…

 _No puedes matarlo, tu amor por él es eterno y así logres tu cometido no dejarás de sentirlo, ese amor podrá llegar a ser odio pero lo sentirás el resto de tu inmortal existencia, ese será tu mayor castigo Bill Cipher._

Aun recordaba las palabras de los dioses que le desterraron del mundo tangible tras asesinar a Alioth, y ahora que por fin ese mundo sería suyo no podría sacárselas de la cabeza así. Observó a lo lejos la burbuja donde la hermana de Dipper yacía encerrada, quería auto convencerse de que los atraparía a los dos y no tendría que ocuparse de nada pero sabía que se engañaba, tendría que enfrentarlo, tendría que ver que tan fuertes eran esos odiosos sentimientos que sentía. Miró la figura de oro de Stanford Pines y quizás sonrió para sus adentros, si lo veía como un reto sería muy interesante.

—Esos estúpidos dioses no hicieron más que subestimarme, como si no pudiese ser capaz de superar esos ridículos sentimientos. Cuando tu sobrino muera todo esto acabara seis dedos—le hablaba al hombre mientras lo movía un poco en su mano.

—Jefe explotaron la burbuja de estrella fugaz…

—Parece que es hora de ponernos serios al fin.

Cipher brilló en aquel color rojizo, dejaría que todo su rencor hacia lo que aún quedaba de ese estúpido dios saliera a flote. Claro que había un sentimiento eterno hacia él en su interior y era su odio.

¿Fin?

/

Buenas a todos, pos este es mi primer fic de Gravity Falls y pues me apena mucho x/D la historia sé que es muy tipo "¿KHÉ? " pero se me ocurrió con un rol que tuve con una amiga, por cierto tía linda feliz cumpleaños super atrasado C: disfruta tu regalo jaja Y pues espero les haya gustado ver que Bill esta despechado (¿?) Okno dejare de fumar drogas mejor fumo pelo de unicornio, es menos dañino (¿?) Nos veremos en otras historias byeeee :D


End file.
